1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to chain drive sprockets and in particular to segmented chain drive sprockets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional chain drive sprocket comprises a one-piece member which is mounted to a drive shaft and which is provided with peripheral teeth for engagement with the chain bushings for effectively driving the chain trained thereover. One such chain drive and sprocket arrangement is shown in U.S. Letters Pat. No. 3,194,609, of Lloyd Thurlow.
In one modified form, a plurality of sprocket segments are bolted to an annular carrier in series relationship to define a continuous toothed periphery for engaging and driving the chain. It has been conventional in such sprocket segment structures to utilize relatively short segments having a relatively small number of teeth per segment. Thus, illustratively, a conventional multi-segment sprocket construction has utilized three teeth per segment. Thus, in the prior art 27-tooth sprocket, nine relatively short 40.degree. sprocket segments each having three teeth were employed.